


Bubbly

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Little Moments in Time [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: On her eighteenth birthday, Xaria felt blessed.





	Bubbly

**Author's Note:**

> For darthtella, who requested 'Bubbles'

"Happy Birthday!" 

Rose and the Doctor were sitting at the galley table as Xaria wandered in, robe and slipper clad. Their newly eighteen year old yawned, before replicating her parents wide grins. 

"Thanks Mum and Dad!" She said, eying the birthday breakfast spread across the table, and the two wrapped gifts at her place. The TARDIS beeped, and Xaria knew her oldest friend was wishing her many happy returns as well. With that, Xaria placed her hand on the coral wall, and gave it a fond pat. 

"Thanks sweetie." 

Dad was sitting at the head of the table, but got out of his seat as soon as Xaria sat down at her place. He made his way to her side, enveloping her in his arms. Xaria settled into his embrace, resting her head on her dad's shoulder. It amazed her that no matter how old she was, her Dad's hugs would always make her feel loved. 

The Doctor pressed a kiss to her forehead then released her. 

"Love you, baby girl," he sniffed. 

"I love you too, Daddy," Xaria whispered, earning her a soft grin from her father. Xaria spotted her mother hovering behind her Dad, and Rose placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. 

"Love, it's okay," Rose reassured fondly, as the Doctor made way for his wife to give their daughter a hug and kiss as well. 

Mum's warmness soon captured Xaria in another hug, and she could feel dampness on her cheek when her Mum kissed her. Her mother's hugs were equal to her fathers. Xaria felt extremely lucky to have such wonderful parents. 

Rose pulled back, tears pricking her eyes. She gave her daughter a sheepish grin. 

"Sorry, sweetheart," Rose apologised, dabbing her eyes with her fingertips. "It's just that eighteen years ago, I had no idea that you were going to come into our lives, and give us the biggest surprise ever. An' we love you very much, Xaria. We're so proud of the gorgeous woman you've become." 

Xaria nodded, knowing that she had been a surprise baby, and her cheeks grew warm at her mother's small speech. As Rose re-sat in her chair, the Doctor chuckled. 

"And I'm the one that is supposed to embarrass our daughter on her eighteenth," he contributed cheekily. 

"There's still time," Rose countered drily, and Dad winked at her from across the table. 

Xaria rolled her eyes at her parents, before groaning. 

"I certainly hope neither of you will do that at my party," she teased, knowing full well that it was bound to occur. Her statement earned her smirks from both parents. Dad hummed happily under his breath, before gesturing to the gifts he knew his daughter was begging to open. 

"Go on, then," he allowed, a glint in his eyes. Xaria finished loading her plate with food, taking a sip of tea, and picked up the nearest gift. 

The thoughts at the front of her mind as she eased open the gift was that, it didn't matter what it was. Her first eighteen years of life had been magnificent. Excitement and contentment bubbled up inside her, knowing that she was loved, and being the daughter of Stuff of Legend was simply brilliant.


End file.
